


Sweet as Sugar

by WhyNot1777



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyNot1777/pseuds/WhyNot1777
Summary: Washington comes home from a long day of work.
Relationships: Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington
Kudos: 4





	Sweet as Sugar

It was a long day at work. Hamilton and Jefferson bickering like an old married couple. It was only Washington's strong military bearing that keeps him from losing his mind. As he always did, he took his horse for a ride out to the countryside. It was a beautiful winter day and the snow looked like powdered sugar. His "friend" Lafayette lived in the cottage somewhere on the road Washington was riding down. He stopped by the cottage and knocked 3 times. When Lafayette opened the door he had already had a plate of chocolate chip cookies and two cups of hot chocolate. Honesty I think that is a little too much chocolate but who am I to judge. Like good friends, they had a mating call. "Come here sugar!" Washington said, "On my way!" Lafayette replied. Once all the food have been eaten they played outside making snow angels out of the powdered sugar snow.


End file.
